Episode 30
is the thirtieth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the seventeenth episode of the second season. Summary Shoto encourages Tenya to never forget the man who he wants to become. Ashamed to have caused his friend's injuries, Tenya recalls memories of years ago when Tensei became the motivation for him to become a Hero. Shoto continues to try and force Hero Killer: Stain back, prompting the villain to comment that the young man relies too heavily on his Quirk in combat. Tenya comes to the realization that Stain was correct in stating that he isn't a true hero and decides that he must stand up if he wants to truly become a aspiring hero like Tensei, Izuku and Shoto. Just before Stain slashes Shoto with his Katana, Tenya's Recipro Burst enhanced kick breaks it. Tenya apologizes for getting his friends involved, but Stain refutes this and states that Tenya will never reform into a true hero. Shoto tells Tenya not to listen to the villain's words, but Tenya agrees that he isn't a true hero. Nevertheless, Tenya believes he can't give up or else the name of Ingenium will die. Stain attacks again, but Shoto forces him back using his fire. Native urges Shoto to flee, but he refuses and says that Stain won't give him an opening. Although Shoto realizes that Stain's Quirk isn't especially effective in a battle against multiple opponents, he notes that Stain has only gotten more tenacious in his attempts to kill his targets. Tenya intercepts one of Stain's throwing knives targeting Shoto, then asks his classmate to freeze his radiators. Stain pins down Tenya using another knife and Izuku regains his mobility. Shoto does as Tenya asks, allowing him to unveil his new special move: Recipro Extend. Tenya and Izuku then rush Stain by using their Quirks to scale the alleyway and strike the Hero Killer simultaneously. Elsewhere in Hosu City, Endeavor and Gran Torino continue their bout with one of the Nomus. It was able to withstand Endeavor's Hellflame Quirk and absorb it before releasing it back out. Endeavor notices that his opponent still receives damage from his initial attack and states that its absorption and release Quirk is weak. Gran Torino adds that the Nomu has several Quirks and then promptly defeats the Nomu by slamming it into the road. He asks Endeavor to join him in supporting the other Pro Heroes fighting against the remaining Nomus. However, Endeavor recalls Shoto asking him to send support to a certain location and requests Gran Torino go there instead. Stain reels back from the students' teamwork and tries to slash Tenya. Tenya evades and kicks the villain higher into the air, where Shoto finally connects with a blast of fire. Then, he freezes a path for Izuku and Tenya to fall down while restraining Stain at the same time. After all the fighting, the three students notice that Stain has finally been defeated. Endeavor reaches the other Pro Heroes and stops a Nomu just before it crushes one of them. He takes note of its regenerative abilities and then incinerates Nomu's head so that the carbonized cells can't regenerate. The last remaining Nomu starts to flee and Endeavor urges the other Pro's to support Gran Torino while he pursues it. The Nomu carries an injured person with it so the number two hero is careful to strike its head using a flaming lance. The Nomu releases its grip on the Pro and Endeavor catches them. Shoto restrains the defeated Hero Killer using rope and Native carries an injured Izuku out to the street. Gran Torino meets them there and berates Izuku for leaving the train against his orders. The other Pros arrive to call an ambulance for the injured and the police to arrest the Hero Killer. Tenya takes a moment to apologize to his friends for getting them mixed up in the fight. Suddenly, the last Nomu swoops down from the sky and snares Izuku. Before it gets too far away, Stain recovers and uses his Quirk to stop it. He saves Izuku by grabbing him and stabbing Nomu's brain. In spite of being heavily injured, Stain states that the "fake" pro heroes and the pathetic criminals in society must be purged to create a more just society. Everyone is taken back by his actions and Endeavor arrives. Stain is enraged by Endeavor's arrival and challenges all the heroes to try and defeat him in battle. The bandages over his face fall off and Stain releases a malicious aura that paralyzes everyone with fear, making even Endeavor step back. The Hero Killer prepares to attack, but his perforated lungs cause him to lose consciousness. Even though he was incapable of fighting, Stain was the only one left standing to face his opponent. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tenya Iida *Izuku Midoriya *Tensei Iida (flashback) *Shoto Todoroki *Stain *Native *Gran Torino *Endeavor *Manual *Tomura Shigaraki *Kurogiri Battle & Events *Hosu Incident **Gran Torino & Endeavor vs. Nomu (Finished) **Endeavor vs. Nomu **U.A. Students vs. Hero Killer: Stain (Finished) Anime & Manga Differences *Endeavor battling and defeating the muscular Nomu is shown in the anime. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 30